Gavin
Description Gavin is a 16-year-old human being, residing in his own little hidden Waterfall home. He stands at about 5'9", with dark ginger hair in a short, but slightly messy cut; dull blue eyes, and freckles that lightly dot his face, shoulders, and arms. His typical outfit consists of a dark gray NES controller shirt, light denim jeans, and dirtied gray Fila sneakers. Personality His personality is fairly humorous and charismatic, though sometimes awkward or outright brainless. For example, he's shown to be fairly smart in terms of academic intelligence, yet he doesn't seem to have an ounce of common sense most of the time. He isn't afraid to stand his ground and defend what he thinks is right either, even if he doesn't do so in the smartest possible way. He's also fairly emotional, showing sympathy in the face of sadness or going into an almost blind rage whenever he's annoyed too much, however his default train of feeling is to smile or find a good way to laugh with friends. His biggest hobby is video gaming, clearly demonstrated by the vast console collection he owns, all fished from the Waterfall dump. Most of his time at home is spent playing them, though he will take the time to do more important and social things if they arise, such as visiting a friend. Backstory Sometime in early 201X, about 8 months before Frisk made their fall, Gavin accidentally fell into Mt. Ebott, looking for a quiet place to play his Nintendo DS. Once in the Underground, he encountered Flowey the Flower, much like Frisk did, but he was aware that he was not determined enough to leave, opting then to leave him alone and fend for himself, much like the other human children. Gavin also met Toriel, facing similar encounters to what Frisk would, learning of how to spare monsters like a pacifist, which was great seeing as he didn't like confrontation in the first place. Sans and Papyrus were a different kind of run-in though, as they met in Grillby's when he went there to get a bite to eat for himself and the brothers happened to show up. He managed to stay off of Undyne's radar through Waterfall, aside from one occasion where he came fairly close, getting on Alphys's though as she saw him through the cameras placed around the Underground. With Mettaton being nearly complete, but still a work-in-progress, he was free to traverse Hotland and the CORE, up until reaching Asgore. After a battle with him, Gavin found that he was unable to leave, just as Flowey had predicted. As consolation for his predicament, Asgore offered him the chance to live among their people, waiting until a determined human would come along and provide enough power to break the barrier. Gav found a place, old and abandoned, left behind a cave wall in Temmie Village, and he made it his home, where he lives to this day. Affiliations Friends * Sans * Papyrus * Undyne * Alphys Acquaintances * Toriel * Asgore * Napstablook * Hapstablook * Grillby Stats * HP: 20 * AT: 5 * DF: 1 * LV: 1 Undernet On the Undernet, Gavin has an account by the name of sanicspeed21. He occasionally will post status updates or be seen playing a game, displayed for all to see. He has actually tried to convince Alphys to try making a console like the Xbox One that has a live system that you can play, message, and talk to people, sort of like an underground Xbox Live. Unfortunately, such plans never went into fruition due to Alphys's lack of motivation due to the Amalgamate accidents. Trivia * Gavin's favorite video game is Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as of now. * He has a cell phone that you can call. You can attempt to steal it, but he will always be there to take it back. * His favorite movies are the MCU movies. He actually once asked Alphys if she had any, but she hadn't bothered to try and find any, only keeping her eyes out for anime. * He also loves YouTuber SiIvaGunner's high quality video game rips. He'll constantly listen to them and reference some of the memes used on the channel. * He actually makes for a great impressionist, too. Some of the voices he can do include Mario, Luigi, Homer Simpson, and Skeletor/Papyrus. * Gavin's sign is a Cancer, being born on July 11. His personality fits pretty well into it. Credit Credit to Dr. Regina Phalange for her Anyu page that inspired the way I would restructure the page. We all know who Toby Fox is, don't we? Credit to Goldfinger for the awesome song, that I believe represents both this character and myself fairly well. Category:Male Category:Human Category:OC Category:User;ComicsansXD